P.M./Bolo'Bolo/Bolo
Bolo O ibu ainda está por aí, recusando o nada, esperando por um pesadelo novo, melhor. Ainda está sozinho, mas acredita que pode superar sua solidão através de alguns acordos com os outros quatro bilhões de ibus. Estarão lá fora? Nunca se pode saber... right|400pxEntão, junto com 300 a 500 ibus, ele forma um bolo. O bolo é seu acordo básico com outros ibus, um contexto direto, pessoal, para viver, produzir, morrer.Um bolo não é somente uma vizinhança tradicional, nem uma rede de auto-ajuda, nem uma tribo. É verdade que o número de seus habitantes (500) corresponde ao número mínimo de membros da tribo tradicional. Mais ou menos 500 indivíduos formam o menor pool genético possível da espécie humana. Parece que essa unidade social era típica em todos os grupos de coletores/caçadores durante milhões de anos (isto é, bem antes do homo sapiens existir). (Richard E. Leakey and Roger Lewin, People of the Lake: Mankind and its beginnings, Avon, 1979, p. 111.) Assim é provável que a gente se sinta confortável em comunidades desse tamanho. E um bolo ainda tem muitas vantagens quanto a agricultura, energia, medicina, identidade cultural, etc. Para o funcionamento espontâneo de grandes organismos sociais, 500 pessoas parecem ser o limite. Correspondem aos habitantes de bairros antigos em muitos países, a um batalhão de infantaria, à capacidade de um grande salão, ao tamanho médio de uma empresa ou de uma escola, etc. As razões não são puramente genéticas ou tradicionais. O número de 500 pessoas permite um mínimo de variação de idade, sexo, interesses, e uma divisão básica de trabalho. Ao mesmo tempo, a autogestão ainda é possível sem organismos especiais, o anonimato não é necessariamente uma conseqüência (você ainda pode conhecer pessoalmente todos os membros da comunidade, sem ser obrigado a amizades íntimas). Os grupos etários são grandes o bastante para haver interação social e até a endogamia é possível. Num lugar industrialmente avançado existiriam mais ou menos 200 jovens (1 a 30 anos). 200 pessoas de meia-idade (30 a 60) e 100 mais velhos. As faixas etárias (1 a 9, 10 a 19, etc.) compreenderiam 20 a 40 pessoas (exceto os de mais de 80, evidentemente). No início, em áreas do Terceiro Mundo, esses números seriam diferentes (300 jovens, 150 médios, 50 velhos), mas depois acompanhariam os outros. É típico da maioria dos teóricos alternativos e utopistas conceber suas comunidades básicas de um ponto de vista administrativo ou puramente técnico/ecológico. Esse também é o caso das teorias sindicalistas ou anarquistas e da maioria das utopias. Thomas More, em 1516, combina 30 casas grandes em unidades de aproximadamente 500 pessoas ("Trinta casas, quinze de cada lado do pavilhão onde cozinham e tomam suas refeições." Utopia, Washington Square Press, 1971, p.59). As comunidades de base dos utopistas do século 19 (Fourier, Saint-Simon, Weitling, Cabet, Owen, etc.) são maiores porque se orientam para a autarquia. Os phalanstères de Fourier são pequenos universos que contêm todas as paixões e ocupações humanas. A maior parte das utopias modernas, na verdade, responde a modelos monoculturais totalitários organizados em torno de trabalho e educação. Ironicamente, alguns elementos utópicos foram usados na concepção de prisões, hospitais e regimes autoritários (fascismo, socialismo, etc.). Em A Blueprint for Survival (The Ecologist, Volume 2, no 1, 1972, citado por David Dickson em Alternative Technology, Fontana, 1974, p.140), as unidades básicas são bairros de aproximadamente 500 pessoas que formam comunidades de 5.000 e regiões de 500.000, que por sua vez são a base para nações. Callembach (Ecotopia, Bantam New Age Books, 1975) propõe minicidades de mais ou menos 10.000 pessoas e comunidades de 20 a 30 membros. Num estudo suíço (Binswanger, Geissberger, Ginsburg, Wege aus der Wohlstandsfalle fischer alternativ, 1979, p. 233), unidades sociais de mais de 100 pessoas são consideradas "não-transparentes", enquanto os índios Hopi norte-americanos dizem que "um homem não pode ser um homem quando vive numa comunidade com mais de 3.000 pessoas". Walden Two, de Skinner (Macmillan, 1948), é populada por 2.000 pessoas, e a maior massa humana de seu sistema tem 200 pessoas. Ver também as comunidades autoconfiantes de Galtung: 102, 103, etc. A maior parte das utopias é cheia de prescrições gerais em todas as questões básicas (vestuário, carga horária de trabalho, educação, sexualidade, etc.), e postula certos princípios de organização interna. Racionalidade, praticabilidade, harmonia, não-violência, ecologia, eficiência econômica, moralidade, todas são motivações centrais. Mas num bolo definido pela cultura as pessoas vivem juntas e suas motivações não são definidas por um conjunto compulsório de preceitos morais. Cada bolo é diferente. Nem mesmo uma estrutura democrática perfeita pode garantir a expressão e realização dos desejos das pessoas participantes. Essa é também a falha básica de muitas propostas de autogestão (conselhos de quadra, comitês de defesa do bairro, soviets, etc.), especialmente se tais organizações são controladas pelo Estado ou por partidos. Somente a identidade e a diversidade culturais podem garantir um certo grau de independência e "democracia". Isso não é questão de política. Já que os bolos são relativamente grandes, haverá subdivisões, estruturas e organismos suplementares na maioria deles. Problemas como ter (ou não ter) crianças, educação (ou melhor, nenhuma educação), poligamia, exogamia, relações, etc., tornam-se difíceis de resolver em escala muito ampla. Essas estruturas serão diferentes em cada bolo (kanas, famílias, casas grandes, bandos, células independentes, dormitórios ou não, totens, etc.). Por muitas razões, os bolos não são simplesmente tribais – seu tempo passou irremediavelmente. O slogan "Só as tribos sobreviverão" soa lindo e romântico, mas nossa infeliz história mostra que as tribos não sobreviveram na maior parte do mundo, e as que restam tendem a desaparecer. O que conhecemos hoje por tribo é, na maioria dos casos, uma estrutura patriarcal, estropiada, isolada, medrosa e enfraquecida, e já não serve de modelo prático. É verdade que muitas das características de uma tribo ideal podem ser aplicadas ao bolo (identidade cultural + auto-suficiência + tamanho + hospitalidade), mas as tribos reais nos deixaram a confusão em que estamos agora. As tribos (todos nós!) não foram capazes de sustar a emergência da Máquina Planetária do Trabalho. Era uma vez um tempo em que todos fomos bons selvagens, e no entanto cá está o monstro da civilização. Não há razão para supor que as sociedades tribais que sobreviveram teriam feito melhor – elas apenas foram poupadas pelas circunstâncias. Somente agora podemos cuidar de evitar que o erro se repita (todo erro pode acontecer uma vez na história, talvez duas...). A sociedade Era Tribal começa agora. Organização social sempre significa controle social – mesmo no caso dos flexíveis bolos. Quando o dinheiro desaparece como meio de controle social anônimo, esse controle vai reaparecer na forma de supervisão direta e pessoal, interferente, embaraçosa. De fato, qualquer forma de solidariedade ou ajuda também pode ser considerada uma forma de constrangimento social. Cada bolo terá que lidar com essa inevitável dialética de constrangimento e ajuda à sua maneira. Controle social personalizado é o preço que pagamos pela abolição do dinheiro. Praticamente ninguém poderá se isolar e desaparecer nos interstícios de anonimato como na sociedade de massas atual, exceto nos bolos baseados em anonimato consciente. Sociedade sempre quer dizer polícia, política, repressão, intimidação, oportunismo, hipocrisia. Para muitos de nós a sociedade nunca será suportável, e a "boa sociedade" é nome do nosso pesadelo. Por essa razão bolo’bolo não pode ser um sistema homogêneo para todos – haverá espaço bastante para grupos pequenos, pessoas avulsas, vagabundos, eremitas, etc. Nem todos podem viver em sociedade. (Esse aspecto também está ausente da maior parte das utopias ou ideologias políticas – exceto na velha filosofia liberal. bolo’bolo está mais perto do liberalismo que do socialismo...mas o liberalismo sozinho é tão totalitário quanto o socialismo: a ideologia dos mais fortes.) Tenho medo de bolo’bolo... O bolo substitui o velho negócio chamado dinheiro. Dentro e em volta do bolo os ibus podem conseguir suas 2.000 calorias diárias, espaço para viver, cuidados médicos – as bases da sobrevivência. E muito mais ainda. O ibu nasce num bolo, passa sua infância lá, é tratado quando fica doente, aprende certas coisas, faz um coisinha ou outra, é abraçado e consolado quando está triste, toma conta de outros ibus, anda à toa por aí, desaparece. Nenhum ibu pode ser expulso de um bolo. Mas é sempre livre para sair e voltar. O bolo é o lar do ibu na nossa espaçonave. O ibu não é obrigado a juntar-se a um bolo. Ele pode ficar inteiramente só, formar pequenos grupos, fechar acordos especiais com os bolos. Se a maioria dos ibus se une em bolos, a economia monetária morre e não volta nunca mais. A auto-suficiência quase completa do bolo garante sua independência. Os bolos são o cerne de um forma nova, pessoal e direta de trocas sociais. Sem bolos, a economia monetária tem que voltar, e o ibu estará sozinho de novo com seu trabalho, com seu dinheiro, dependendo de pensões, do Estado, da polícia. A auto-suficiência do bolo se baseia em dois elementos: construções e equipamentos para morar e trabalhar (sibi), e um pedaço de terra para produzir a maior parte de seus alimentos. A base agrícola pode consistir também de pastos, montanhas, áreas de caça e pesca, bosques de palmeiras, culturas de algas, áreas de coleta, etc., conforme as condições geográficas. O bolo é amplamente auto-suficiente no que se refere ao suprimento diário de comida. Pode reparar e manter suas construções e ferramentas sozinho. Para garantir a hospitalidade (sila), deve ser capaz de alimentar mais 30 a 50 hóspedes ou viajantes com sus próprios recursos. Auto-suficiência não é necessariamente isolamento ou autolimitação. Os bolos podem fazer acordos e serviços (ver feno). Essa cooperação é bi ou multilateral, não planejada por uma organização central; é inteiramente voluntária. O próprio bolo pode escolher seu grau de autarquia ou independência, de acordo com sua identidade cultural (nima). O tamanho e o número de habitantes dos bolos podem ser a grosso modo idênticos em todas as partes do mundo. Suas funções básicas e obrigações (sila) são as mesmas em qualquer lugar. Mas seu território, arquitetura, organização, cultura e outras formas ou valores (se é que existem) podem ser múltiplos. Nenhum bolo é igual ao outro, assim como dois ibus não são iguais. Cada ibu e cada bolo têm sua própria identidade. E bolo’bolo não é um sistema, mas uma colcha de retalhos de microssistemas. bolos não têm que ser construídos em espaços vazios. Aproveitam as estruturas que já existem. Em cidades maiores um bolo pode consistir de um ou dois prédios, de um bairro pequeno ou de um complexo de prédios vizinhos. Você só tem que construir arcos de ligação e passarelas, usando os andares térreos como espaços comunais, abrindo passagens em certas paredes, etc. Assim, uma típica vizinhança antiga pode ser transformada num bolo como este: center|250px Moradias maiores e mais altas podem ser usadas como bolos verticais. No campo, um bolo corresponde a uma pequena aldeia, a um grupo de casas de fazenda, a um vale povoado. Um bolo não precisa ser unificado arquitetonicamente. No Pacífico Sul um bolo é uma ilha de coral, ou mesmo um grupo de atóis menores. No deserto, o bolo pode nem ter localização precisa; ele é a própria rota dos nômades que o integram (talvez os membros deste bolo só se encontrem todos uma ou duas vezes por ano). Em rios ou lagos, bolos podem ser formados por barcos. Podem existir bolos em antigas fábricas, palácios, adegas, navios de guerra, monastérios, sob os terminais da ponte Rio-Niterói, em museus, zoológicos, praias, campings, pavilhões, penitenciárias, shopping centers, no Maracanã e no Maracanãzinho, na Ilha Grande, no Ibirapuera. Os bolos vão construir seus ninhos em toda parte, e as únicas regras gerais são seu tamanho e suas funções. Algumas formas possíveis de bolos: right|200pxleft|200px center|250px Categoria:Escritos de P.M.